Briar Rose: A Hyperion Heights Story
by NirupamD
Summary: Briar Rose was born with magic, something that her father never understood. On meeting with Gothel who promises her wonderful things, she runs away from her palace only to find out that she was tricked. And she loses everything that ever was hers. And her heart has turned dark now.
1. Chapter 1 Hyperion Heights

**The Magical Forest- Many Years Ago**

Rose staggered as she ran away from her sister. She was laughing hysterically as her sister, Leia mimicked the voice of a monster. Rose lied down on the floor as soon as her energy had drained away by laughing too much.

"You always mimic the best voice of a monster." Rose laughed again.

"My voice is going sore." Leia laughed again and lied beside Rose. The girls always had so much fun.

Suddenly, the door opened to their room. A woman, in her early thirties entered the room. "What are you girls doing?"

Both of the girls got up in an instant. "We were just playing, mother." Rose replied.

"Go back to your rooms." The woman ordered. Her face was dead serious. The girls nodded and started to leave the room.

"Stop." The stepmother stopped them. "Leia, you go back to your room. Rose you stay."

Rose stopped and turned back. "Sit down, dear." The stepmother said. The seriousness inside her voice sent a chill down Rose's heart.

"Yes, mother." Rose walked towards the sofa. She sat down, her legs were trembling.

"I told you not to call me that."

"I'm sorry, stepmother." Rose corrected herself.

"No. Don't call me that. Call me..Madam or Madam Catherine." She said.

"Yes, madam." Rose replied with a heavy heart. If her mother were alive, she wouldn't have to call anyone madam.

"I wanted to say..you can't behave like that infront of the future queen. Now can you?"

"The queen?"

"Your little sister, Leia. She will be the queen, don't you know?" Lady Catherine said. "Surely I won't let you be the queen. And you know your father. He would do anything to please me."

"But I am the.." Rose started to say.

"The elder sister? Well, that doesn't matter, Briar Rose." The lady said. "You can be her handmaid. Will that please you?"

Rose clenched her teeth. Her hands clutched into a fist. Her face turned red. "No." She said. Her rage was boiling.

"What will you do, darling?" Lady Catherine mocked Rose. "Now get out of here."

Rose angrily stomped away from the room. She ran towards her room. She closed the door and screamed. An angry scream. Suddenly a vase placed at a corner of the room, blasted into pieces.

"Wow." Leia said, slowly emerging out from behind the sofa.

"What are you doing here?"

"Hiding. That was a wonderful thing. The most amazing thing I have ever seen."

"What?"

"Magic. Your magic." Leia said and smiled. "My dear sister. That is your magic."

Rose felt a surge of energy in her hands. She looked at them with shock. Because of the magic, a new chapter in her life was about to open.

 **Hyperion Heights - Present**

Lily Walters slowly walked down the busy street of Hyperion Heights. Work was killing her and she needed to blow some steam. What better place to blow some steam other than the famous Roni's.

She stopped infront of the glass door. Roni's bar was an escape from all the chaos of her job. A nice little place at the corner of the city where she could blow some steam. "Hey." A voice from behind her yelled.

Lily turned back. She saw a girl with messy hair standing. "Hey, Tilly."

"Did you meet the new guy?" Tilly said.

"Who?"

"Seems to have a bond with Roni already." Tilly said. "Name's Henry. Lucy brought him here."

"Lucy? Belfrey's granddaughter?"

Tilly nodded. "Go in." Tilly said.

"See you later." Lily said and smiled. She opened the door and walked inside the bar. She sat on the counter.

"What can I get you?" The beautiful Roni smiled.

"My usual. Vodka.." Lily started to say.

"On the rocks." Roni completed the sentence.

A young man was sitting on a chair beside her. He had a laptop that he had placed on the bar counter.

"You must be Henry?" Lily said and raised her hand for him to shake.

"Yes." He shook hands with her.

"My name's Lily." Lily smiled.

"I see you've made acquaintances already." Roni smiled and put a glass on the counter.

"So what happened to the deal?" Henry asked Roni.

"Deal?" Lily asked, confused.

"Yes." Roni said, "I am selling this bar."

"What? No?" Lily said. " You can't do that. To whom?"

"Belfrey." Roni replied.

"Ugh. That bitch." Lily said.

"Don't you work for her?" Roni asked.

"Yes. But that doesn't change the fact that she's a bitch." Lily said and laughed. The door opened behind them.

"Speak of the devil." Roni said. She sighed.

"You can't let her bully you." Henry said.

"I won't. Today Lucy inspired me." Roni said and walked towards Victoria Belfrey. Lily turned her chair and looked at the two women talking. Henry turned too.

Roni said something that Lily couldn't quite understand. Then Victoria said something. Then all of a sudden Roni tore the contract paper. Lily gasped. No she didn't. You go girl. She thought.

Roni started to say. "Today I watched you march into my bar acting like you own the place. And you know what? I didn't like it. And I realized if I sign this piece of paper you will own this place. And that I really don't like. This is my bar. It's my home. It's my life. Sure, it's seen better days, but that doesn't mean it won't have better days again. And just because life isn't what you want it to be right now, doesn't mean you should tear it down. I started thinking about all the things I want to do and have that I'm not doing or having..."

Lily smiled. Finally Roni was stopping herself from being bullied.

"And how everyone in this neighborhood seems to have given up imagining what a better life might look like. But if we can admit to ourselves that what we want is out there.. somewhere then maybe we can fight for it. And if we do that then we're halfway to getting it. That's the thing about the people of this town. Things can seem hopeless. When suddenly, someone gives the rest of us inspiration. Because the first step to a new beginning is imagining that one is even possible." Roni sighed. "And I'll be damned if I stand by and let a bully like you take that away from us anymore. Now if you'll excuse me."

"You'll regret this." Victoria Belfrey said.

"Uh, doubtful. Regret's not really my thing." Roni said and walked towards the counter. Lily clapped.

"Way to go girl." Lily said. _She finally unleashed that evil queen inside her. Just some push and she's back to remembering who she is._

"I gotta go." Lily said and got up. "Really amazing thing you did there. Proud of you."

Roni smiled again. Henry got up too. "I have something to do." He walked out of the door. Lily waved at him and then at Roni. She glanced around the room and saw a bunch of roses in a vase.

"Nice roses." Lily said.

"Oh. I got it at the market. They smell good." Roni said.

"Oh. They kinda make me remember about someone." Lily said.

"Who?"

"Me. When I was young." Lily smiled and walked out of the door. _Just a little push and then Regina will remember who she is. Just a little push, Rose. The curse will weaken and then you can continue the work you started._

Lily consoled the Rose in her. Soon, she knew the curse would break and then she wouldn't have to pretend that she didn't remember.


	2. Chapter 2 Magic

**The Magical Forest - Many years ago**

A woman walked down the dense woods. The path was slippery as it had been raining. She could see a dark figure waiting wearing a grey cloak.

"Stefan?" The lady called out. A man turned back and smiled at her as he revealed his face.

"My dear. You came." He said and hugged the woman and kissed her.

"Of course. I would come. I love you." She said, smiling.

"Did you do what I asked you to do?" Stefan said. The lady's face turned sad. She had tears in her eyes.

"You didn't? You know that my father will never accept.." the man started to say but stopped.

"A witch? That's what you wanted to say? A witch? Just say it." The lady said.

"Look.." Stefan said.

"It's okay. It really is." The lady said. "My magic is who I am and no one can take it. I thought that you would understand me. But you're scared of me too. Just like my father and my mother." The lady said, crying. She turned back and ran into the forest.

"Wait!" Stefan ran towards her. "Maleficent! Wait!!"

 **Hyperion Heights - Present**

Lily Walters walked down the narrow corridors of the hospital with a bunch of roses in her hand. She walked to a room where a girl was sleeping. She had pipes in her mouth and the heartbeat monitor was sounding rhythmically. She placed the roses in the vase. And she looked at her charts that were clicked on the bed.

A man walked inside the room. "Lily. Is she alright today?"

"Yes, doctor. Will she ever wake up?" Lily asked.

"Maybe. Maybe not. But we can hope."

"Also doctor. Can you give me other duties. I want to tend other patients." Lily said.

"Look Lily. You're a nurse. And you're what 27 years old? Look you'll get tons of opportunities but nothing like this. You're tending to the mayor's relative. It's easy work. Besides the mayor personally asked for you." The doctor said.

"Now did she?" Lily said. The doctor nodded and walked out from the room.

Lily smiled. "Oh poor darling. As frail as a stick." She said and slowly put her hand through her hair. "So young yet so frail." She sat on a chair beside the bed.

"Now look darling. I am no nurse. But I know your mother will wake you up. Little girl..and then.."

Before Lily could complete the sentence, Victoria Belfrey entered the room. "What are you doing, nurse?"

"Oh I was just keeping her company, ma'am." Lily said. And then she proceeded to leave her room.

"How is she?" Victoria asked.

Lily stopped and turned back. "She's okay. Same as yesterday. Poor girl. It's really hard when you fall down ice."

Victoria Belfrey stared at her and said, "Who told you that she fell inside ice?"

"Didn't she? That's what the doctor told me." Lily said.

"Oh." Victoria said and sat down beside the girl. "Now go on, nurse. Give me some alone time."

"Yes, ma'am." Lily left the room.

Somewhere in the Magical Forest, at a different time, Stefan followed Maleficent. "Wait, dear!"

Maleficent turned back. "What do you want?" Stefan was panting, "I don't want you to change. We can run away together. You and me."

"You mean that?" Maleficent said.

"You are my true love." Stefan said and leaned towards Maleficent and kissed her. And that was the last time Maleficent felt Stefan's touch.

Weeks went by in a blink of time, Malficent waited for her true love to come back. But he didn't. Then one day he came back. Maleficent was so overjoyed.

"You came back!" Maleficent hugged Stefan and kissed him. Stefan was full of passion that night. The way he touched her tingled her whole body. The next morning, she woke up and Stefan was not beside her.

"Stefan?" She walked out of her cottage to see if he was outside. She got back inside the house. There was a piece of paper on the desk. It was a letter.

Dear Maleficent,

 _I had to leave before you woke up as I couldn't face you. I did something wrong and I hope that you would forgive me. The king had a announcement. He said that he would marry his daughter to anyone who would bring him your powers..._

Maleficent gasped. "No..no." She yelled as she frantically tried to make a fireball. She gritted her teeth and yelled. Yelled with the deepest anger anyone had ever seen.

Jacinda handed Lily her pack of chicken wings with a smile. Lily smiled back. "How's Lucy? I heard that Belfrey took her."

"Yes." Jacinda nodded. "I am trying."

"I know you'll get her back. Who are we kidding? Belfrey only cares about her business and as soon as it will be hard for her to take care of a child, she will return Lucy." Lily said. "Besides the only child I've ever seen her care about is the girl in the hospital."

"What girl?" Jacinda asked.

"Oh she's Victoria's some kind of relative. Maybe you know her. You know maybe you even have played with her when you were little."

"What?" Jacinda asked. "You just said that she's a little girl."

"I did. A mistake, I guess." Lily said and walked out of the shop.

Almost an year later, Maleficent walked to the palace's door and asked the guards to talk to the king. The king, who was known to listen to his people immediately allowed her to enter.

As soon Maleficent walked inside the court, Stefan stood up. Taken aback.

"What are you doing here?" Stefan asked.

"To give you something. Someone." Maleficent said and raised her hands. She was holding a baby. A beautiful cooing baby.

"Whose is this?" Stefan asked.

"Yours. I am powerless and I am dying soon." Maleficent said, "I want you to raise her."

Stefan walked down to her. And took the baby from her hands. "I will take care of her. She's my daughter after all." Stefan looked at her daughter and smiled. "I am sorry."

"Take care of her." Maleficent said and turned back to leave.

"You can stay." Stefan said.

"No. I have work to do." Maleficent said and started to leave.

"What is her name?" Stefan asked.

Maleficent stopped and answered, "Briar Rose."


End file.
